


Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift<br/>Prompt: Darren/Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful

“No fucking way! Chris!”

Chris rolled over with a groan, burying his face into his pillow. Of course he’d drawn the short straw and was stuck sharing a hotel room with Darren.

“The sun isn’t even up yet. Go back to sleep.”

“No way, Colfer. Get up and look out the window!”

Chris rolled his eyes and turned his head to face Darren, who was standing next to the window with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Unless the Millennium Falcon just flew past the window, I’d rather sleep.”

Darren laughed. “You’re a riot, dude. No, seriously, it’s awesome! It’s snowing!”  
Chris pushed up onto his elbow, realizing that rooming with Darren meant he’d have to give up on going back to sleep, especially when Darren was bouncing with excitement like a 5-year-old.

“Are you really this excited about snow?”

“Duh! I’m a California boy!”

“Right… but you lived in Michigan for four years. And you’ve been to New York in winter before. It’s not like this is your first snow…”

“So what? Snow is snow!” His bounces grew more pronounced, like little jumps. “It’s snowing! Let’s go outside!”

“No way in hell. It’s the middle of the night-“

“It’s 5am!”

“And we don’t have to be up for our first press thing for a few more hours. So let’s just go back to sleep and you can play in the snow later.”

Chris went to bury his face back in his pillow, but Darren rushed to the side of the bed, giving Chris his best pout.

“Please, Chris? Please? We never get to have any fun, we’re always working and you’re always writing and I’ve been working on this fucking album forever. And it’s snow! You know you love snow. And you gotta go with me. Remember how much fun we had ice skating?”

“I fell on my ass,” Chris mumbled into the pillow.

Darren laughed. “Yeah, but you still had fun! And this time there’s no ice, just snow. C’mon, we can go wake up Chord and Kevin and challenge them to a snowball fight. I bet we’ll totally kill ‘em.”

Chris groaned. He just wanted to sleep while he had the chance. But they both knew there was no getting out of this, not now that Darren was using his puppy dog eyes. Plus, the idea of pelting their friends with snowballs was too good to pass up.

“Fine.” Darren fist-pumped the air while Chris sat up, stretching to crack his back. “But you get to wake up Chord and Kevin.”

Darren smiled, a wicked glint in his hazel eyes. “Deal.”

Less than 20 minutes later, Chris found himself bundled up in his coat and scarf, his gloved hands jammed into his pockets, watching Darren running into the small park across the street from the hotel. Chord and Kevin hadn’t been happy with their wake-up call, but they’d promised to be down in a bit to join them. Jenna and Heather hadn’t answered their door, and no one wanted to interrupt Lea and Cory. So that left Chris to chaperone Darren in early morning New York.

Though it was New York and there were people walking the streets, it was still not even 6am and snowing, so the park was empty. It must have been snowing for a few hours because a sheet of white covered the grass and small drifts had built up along the park’s one stone path. As Chris reached the entrance, Darren turned to him with a grin, his eyes crinkled and practically closed with the size of his smile. He really did look like a kid in a candy store, or at least a kid playing in snow. It was hard to believe, at times like this, that he was actually older than Chris.

“Chris! Check it out!” Darren called before flopping onto the ground, spread like a starfish. “Snow Teen Angel!” He began waving his arms and legs, laughing to himself with sheer joy.

Chris rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile at his friend and co-star’s antics. 

“If you catch a cold, I am not getting you soup.” Chris warned.

“Pfft, yeah right. You’ll be mothering me in my trailer, let’s be real.” Darren didn’t move from his spot on the ground. “Chicken soup, hot tea, your mom’s knit blanket. The whole nine yards.”

“Or I’ll just send Lea…”

Darren shot up, his eyes narrowing at Chris. “You wouldn’t dare.”

They both loved Lea, but she was a force unto herself. Not the kind of person to tend to the sick.

Chris laughed. “Better not get sick, then.”

Darren’s face resumed its grin. “I so won’t. My immune system can take anything. Remember in August when I went straight from LA to Leaky Con, did AVPSY, and then met you here for a shoot? Yeah, I’m just plain awesome. I can take anything.”

Chris scoffed. “Whatever. We’ll just see.”

Darren rolled over onto his knees and began packing some of the snow into balls.

“C’mon, the guys will be here soon. We gotta prepare ammo!”

“No way. I’m not getting cold and wet until I have to. I’ll just wait for them here.”

“Suit yourself, Mr. KillJoy. I’ll just be over here having fun and being awesome.”

“Fine with me. I’ll just be over here not getting pneumonia.”

Darren laughed, shooting Chris another smile, before returning to his snowballs.

And so Chris stood there, bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep warm, his hands deep in his pockets and his chin burrowed into his scarf. The lights from the city cast the snowy park in a pinkish-orange glow that made the snowdrifts sparkle. For a moment, Chris let himself watch as Darren gave himself completely over to the joy of making snowballs. He always looked young, but now he looked almost child-like as he concentrated on making them, his tongue sticking out just slightly in concentration.

The snow started to fall a little harder, the small flakes turning into larger flurries. Darren’s hands stilled above the small pile of snowballs as he squinted up at the falling snow. He grinned again before sticking his tongue out to catch some snow, yelling excitedly but incomprehensibly when he caught a few flakes. Darren quickly stood up, raising his arms from his side and tilting his head back. He began to move in a shaky circle, his boots slipping a bit as he tried to navigate with closed eyes and thrown out arms. The snow was starting to stick to him, white patches on his coat and a dusting on his pant legs from when he had been sitting. Chris was enthralled with watching Darren, his whole self given over to the joy of the early morning snow. As the snow continued to fall, Darren laughed, obviously giddy. He opened his eyes, his long lashes covered in snowflakes, forcing him to blink rapidly to clear them. He stumbled as he stopped his spinning, falling into the snow with another deeper laugh. He turned and met Chris’ gaze, his eyes sparkling with snow and unbridled joy.

“Best morning ever!” Darren yelled, his head falling back into the snow. Chris shook his head. But standing there, watching his friend having the time of his life with something so simple, he admitted to himself that maybe Darren was right.


End file.
